Slys First Love!
by Banished723
Summary: Sly, while I Neo Domino Duel arena, runs into a certain signer, and falls in love, while trying to stop the Sacred 3. SlyXLuna and LeoXMade-upViola
1. Chapter 1

Sly's First Love

Disclaimer: Banished723 Doesn't Own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds!

Leo: Thank god, because it was crash and burn very quickly.

Me: Quiet you, Or I'm stealing power tool!

* * *

>Leo: No! Not my precious power tool Dragon! ||Makes a disastrous face||<p><p>

The bell had just rung at Neo Domino Duel Academy.

Sly had just walked into the room with his arms crossed. ''I hate this place..'' He thought as he sat down

Luna sat down a couple seats behind him, starting curiously at the raven haired boy.

''Why are you staring at that jerk?'' Leo asked, looking at his twin sister.

''He isn't a jerk! You just don't like him because hes cooler.'' She replied, looking to her left side with her eyes shut tight.

''Ha! No way, I can duel the smug grin off his face until he started crying!'' Leo shot back, exaggerating his skills way to much.

''Is that so?'' Said luna, looking at her brother. ''Fine, I'll just tell him that!''

Sly sighed, hearing the entire conversation.

''Fine, I'll duel you lame wad, just don't cry when you lose..''

''Ha! The amazing Leo? Lose? No way.'' Leo thought, activating his duel disk. ''I've never even seen him duel, it should be to easy!''

Sly, activating his duel disk, slipped his deck into his duel disk, smirking, but for some odd reason, he glanced at Luna.

''What a perfect face..'' He thought, unaware of his true feelings.

Thats The end of the first Chapter! Amazing or what?

Leo: Yea.. or what.. How dare you sly!

Sly: I ONLY THOUGHT IT! Over protecting loser..

Leo: Grr.. Why you-

Me: OKAY! Well, I'll be uploading another chapter soon, review if you liked this one!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Up and Running! Slys deck is..?

Leo: Who cares! I'll beat the pants off this smug loser!

Sly: Try talking tough when you don't rely on your sister to help you with half your duels...

Dexter: I help him to!

Leo: Not helping

me: JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Sly: Banished723 Doesn't own Yugioh 5Ds, thank god.

Leo had just put his deck in ''Duel!'' He shouted, drawing a sixth card.

Sly had just watched and smirked as Leo summoned his small robot radio, then started to laugh. ''Your so pathetic Leo!''

Leo growled to himself at this. ''Lets see if your any better!''

Luna sat in between them, glancing at one, then the other every few minutes. ''I know I should route for my brother, but.. I feel like.. Sly should win too.'' She hadn't noticed her face turning pink.

Sly had just drawn his sixth card as well, using the spell card known as One for One.

''With this effect, I special summon Scrap Searcher from my deck by discarding scrap beast!''

Leo scoffed ''Yeah, I'm the loser here.''

Sly smiled maliciously at him. ''At least you realize it, now check out my scrap chimera!''

A Grey chimera made of scrap metal appeared, then A sudden dog-looking one appeared next to it.

''Hey, isn't that cheating! You already summoned a monster!'' Leo said, not knowing about chimeras power.

Sly replied. ''..My chimera lets me bring back a tuner from my grave, I chose the scrap beast!, Synchro the chimer and the beast for the ultimate tool of destruction, appear! Scrap Dragon!''

Leo looked shocked. ''W-wow.. thats.. scary''

''I use his effect, by destroying searcher, I can also destroy your Radion!''

Leo yelled ''Oh no!'' before watching his radio-like robot shatter, and the metal dragon scratching at him.. Life points: 4000 – 1200.

Luna smiled. ''Yay sly!'' she covered her mouth as soon as the words escaped from it. ''why did I say that..'' she wondered.

And another chapter bites the dust!

Luna: f-for the record, I don't like sly! /

Leo: Ever hear of blush-denial.?

Luna: no.. why?

Sly: SEE YOU NEXT TIME! ||Closed the Page||


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

Luna: I wonder if anyone even reads this.. or liked it if they did...

me: Way to be negative, lover girl. T.T

luna: U-um... Sly.. I mean.. Banished723 doesn't own Yugioh 5Ds! ||Blushing||

Leo sighed, seeing there was only one hope, He summoned his morphtronic Boardon, and set Morphtronic bind and Raigeki break face down.

''I attack directly with boarden!'' He exclaimed.

''I have my dragon!'' Sly said, confused.

''My boarden makes morphtronics attack directly!''

''Fine.. I draw!'' Sly said, taking the top card of his deck and adding it to his hand.

''I summon Scrap Goblin, and, I destroy him to special summon Scrap Breaker, then I special summon Scrap searcher from my grave, thanks to his own effect! Now scrap dragon destroys searcher and Your face-down!''

Leo was shocked, forgetting he had raigeki break as Morphtronic bind was blown up.

Sly smiled ''Now, I attack boarden with scrap dragon!''

Leo smiled ''Trap! Raigeki break! Discard magnen from my hand to destroy your Dragon!''

''It wont help you! I get to special summon chimera from my grave now! Chimera, attack! ''

Leo frowned ''Awe!'' He groaned as the rest of his life points depleted.

Luna smiled ''Great job sly!'' covered her mouth slightly then mumbled ''You were fine too, Leo..''

Sly blushed slightly from the words she spoke to him. ''No ones ever complimented me..'' He thought, looking away.

Luna smiled as her raven haired crush turned away and headed back to his seat.

Leo looked at his sister ''Don't compliment the enemy!''

Luna sighed. ''Just because you don't like him doesn't mean he's my enemy as well.''

Leo stared at his sister, wondering why she was acting so defensive to sly, until a light bulb clicked in his head. ''No way!'' He said, knowing his twin had a crush on his rival.

You loved it! You know you did!

Sly: D-did not.. how lame. /

Until next time everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! ||Dramatic music plays from an unknown source||

Leo: Wait.. where the heck is that music coming fro- Boomboxen! ||glared at the robot||

Boom: =3... Banished doenst own Yugioh 5Ds! It would bomb if he did.

Me: You guys are so supporting...

Leo had just left his dorm room, when he saw Luna, who looked as though she was day dreaming.

Luna smiled, imagining the small, dark-haired boy from class, who was known as sly.

Leo walked to her.'' Hey sis! Whatcha' thinking about?''

''N-no one!'' she said, her face reddening as Leo stared.

Suddenly, a dark presence was forming at the duel academy grounds. Deep under neath the school, two men men, one in yellow, and one in red and a lady in blue laughing manically.

''Its time! I finally get to use the Lord of thunder!'' Said the one in yellow.

''Yes, but the three from the tale should be close by, lets not get to known yet, Zeran.'' Said the blue-dressed one.

''Your no fun Xevro!'' zeran replied, sighing slightly as he looked at the yellow-colored card in his hands.

A female giggled across from them. ''You men are so cute when you try and act powerful.''

''We are just as powerful as you, Yokana!'' Xervo shot back.

Yokana giggled again, winking at Xevro. ''Not nearly as cute though.''

Xevro just rolled his eyes. ''We'll send a pawn to test the Destructive one later.''

''Agreed!'' Said Zeran.

Sly was now sitting in the cafeteria, eating his lunch as Luna suddenly sat across from him. ''C-can I join you, sly?'' She asked.

Sly panicked, for some reason. ''No.. I have to go! Bye!'' He ran off, wondering why he felt sick.

Leo: Maybe because he looked in his reflection on the spoon.

Sly: Or maybe I just saw you .

Me: Break it up Ladies!

Sly and leo: Why you!

me: Quiet, Or I might just spoil the next plot twist about Leos crush

Sly: How does that HURT me?

Leo: I'll be good! T.T''

me: Until next time everyone, review and such if you like it!


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to the fifth installment of Sly's first love!

Sly: I. DON'T. LOVE. ANYONE.

Me: You don't realize it yet! Hush!

Lumina(aka sister): Quiet down, Banished723 Doesnt own yugioh 6Ds!

Me: 5Ds..

Lumina: Theres 6 now though! DX

Luna sat in her usual spot, a few desks behind Sly, while a new kind entered the classroom.

Linda, the teacher, said ''Everyone, I'd like you to meet Voila, She is a new student. You can sit next to Leo for now, Voila.''

The Red-haired girl sat next to the seemingly cute boy, smiling at him. ''Hello Mister.'' She said.

Leo smiled back. ''Hello! Welcome to Neo Domino Duel academy!'' He said politely.

Sly looked at the small girl. ''What are you doing here sis?'' He said, as if he was sincerely shocked.

Voila giggled before saying ''Well, I got bored, I figured I might as well get better at dueling..''

Leo smiled. ''can I duel you?'' his smile brightened as he looked at voila.

Voila blinked a few times before blushing lightly. ''W-why do you want to duel me?''

Sly glared at Leo, as if he did something wrong. ''How dare you flirt with my sister!'' He thought.

Leo, unaware that he was supposedly flirting said ''I love dueling cool people! Or, in your case, cute.''

Voila blushed and looked to the right, her face turning a slight pink. Leo blinked. ''What?'' he asked.

Sly responded with ''Your so dense! Don't talk to my sister!'' Voila glared at her brother. ''He has the right to talk to me if he wants!'' proclaimed voila.

Suddenly, the room grew dark as It seemed only Voila, Sly, Leo and Luna were able to move as a dark cloaked figure appeared, having long grey and black hair, Spiked up with a seto kaiba-style jacket colored black with red straps.

''Welcome to doom'' The figure said. ''Which of you is first to fall to my power? Mwuhahaha!.''

Duuuude, Getting exciting? Good, keep reading! ^^

Voila: Whoooo is that cute person?

Leo: who? O-o

Sly: So dense.. stay away from her!

Voila: Shut up sly! And you, silly boy ^.^ ||Giggled agian||

me: ….. Well, before these two start making out x.e I'd just like to note that I have added made up characters, and there will be made up cards/ changed effects, possibly.


	6. Chapter 6

||Eating Klondike bars|| Yum!

Lumina: Want would you do-o-o for a klodike bar!~ ||Puts Franziska infront of him||

All n- I mean... I DONT OWN YUGIOH 5DS!

Sly: Somehow, thats gross..

Leo looked at the person plaid in black and red.. ''Oh! Oh oh! Meeee!''

Sly laughed. ''As if I'd let you duel this obviously important person, you'd lose for sure, if you can't even beat me.''

Voila smiled, giggling. ''I want to try!'' She said.

Sly just stared at her, contemplating it. ''no way! What if he hurts you?''

''Oh hush, come on scary person!'' she said, getting her deck into her duel disk.

''The person is named Assailant!'' the man said, annoyed.

Voila replied ''Then you should have just said so!''

Assailant said nothing, as he sweat dropped. ''Whatever! Just duel me weirdo!''

Voila sighed. ''Ladies first! Draw!''

She smiled at her hand. ''I Activate two crystal trees, summon Crystal Beast – Sapphire Pegasus!''

Assailant growled, he had heard of the one-of-a-kind beasts, and how powerful they were.

''Thanks to my Pegasus, I play Ruby Carbuncle from my deck to my spell and trap card zone! The both my trees get a fruit!''

''I send a tree to grave to add Amethyst cat as well, then the other to add Topaz Tiger and Amber mammoth.'' She continued.

''Finally, I activate Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins and end.'' She smiled.

Leo looked at the deck in awe. ''Wow! Shes soooo cool!'' he thought.

Assailant drew and set a monster and a trap face-down. ''Go!''

Voila Drew another card, and smiled. ''I activate crystal release on Pegasus, then, Summon cobalt eagle! Eagles effect, once per turn, I can send a crystal beast to the top of my deck, I pick Pegasus!'' Smiled as the card was placed on top of her deck.

Assailant ''Ha! That means your spell was useless!'' he said as the card went to grave.

''Nooope!~ '' she responded, as a Sapphire appeared in the trap card zones.

''How the-'' Assailant started, but she interrupted ''When release is sent to grave, I get to add a crystal beast to the spell and trap card zone, and thanks to Ruins, I draw a card!'' She looked amazed. ''Here it is.. my beloved dragon..'' she thought then looked at her field. ''6?.. Aw.. oh!'' She said in her thoughts. ''I use my Ruins effect to special summon Pegasus back out!''

''How pointless was that whole charade then?'' He said, scoffing

''It wasn't! Now I get to place Emerald Tortoise in my spell card zone too!'' Voila remarked as a green jewel appeared.

Now! Gems of the rainbow, share your light and give your power to the ulitmate Gem God! Appear! Rainbow Dragon!'' She exclaimed, smiling as the dragon appeared.

Assailant growled. ''Now Pegasus, attack his facedown!''

''Ha! You attacked my Gravekeeper's spy, now I get to special summon Gravekeepers assaliant from my deck!'' ''Fine! Dragon! Attack him!'' She replied.

''Not this time, I activate Negate attack!''

''I end then...''

''I draw.. and activate Necrovalley!''

''But! That means!'' she started, but he soon finished her statement. 'Tjat ruins crumbles? Indeed!'' He laughed maliciously as the ruins disappeared.

''Darn!''

Assailant smiled. ''Now, attack rainbow dragon my assailant!''

Voila blinked. ''Did my dragon shake you up a bit? Hes WAY more powerful!''

He smirked. ''Think so?'' The dragon exploded, as he proceeded to tell her about His assailants ability, which changes her 4000 attack point monster, into defense, and Dragon has 0 defense points.

''Aw!'' she exclaimed.

''Now, I know about ruby, so I activate Mystical space typhoon to destroy her!''

''Darn it!'' she said as the ruby disintegrated. ''End'' he said.

''I draw!.. Set one face down, switch Pegasus to defense, end''

''I draw.. attack assailant, destroy her Pegasus! Cant even go the the spell zone either, to bad.. End!''

Voila drew a card ''I activate terraforming, add Ancient City – Rainbow ruins from my deck! Activate it!''

''Now, I activate my trap! Rainbow Gravity! I get to special summon Rainbow dragon from my grave! Now I normal summon another Topaz tiger and activate smashing ground, destroying your spy.''

''Then, tiger destroys Assailant, and Rainbow dragon finishes you off!'' she proclaimed as the giant dragon shot a rainbow beam at the man, hes life points plummeting to 0.

the man just disappeared. ''Gaaah!''

Leo smiled and hugged the girl. ''That was so amazing! Duel me some time!''

Voila blushed madly ''T-tha-'' She fainted.

Leo gasped. ''Whats wrong?'' He said.

Sly just sat there and glared. ''Don't touch my sister you idiot!''

Luna giggled, and once voila woke up, went to bed.

Voila, sly, and leo all went to bed soon after, finished the long day, and starting the disaster that is to come..

WAY to long!

Sly: I know.. but you wont let me cut any of it.

Leo: Don't you EVER stop compalniing?

Sly: Don't you ever listen? I said not to talk to my sister and you did anyway.''

Leo: She talked to me first!

Voila: ||Giggled|| Be nice Sly!

Luna: .. ||face palmed|| Just keep watching everyone ^^;

me: You mean rea- Ack!

Luna: I MEAN WATCHING! ||Stomped off||

Leo: Shes angry because of whats happening in the next cha-

me: No spoilers! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

The 7th ever!

Leo: Im going to love my prank in this, see, what happens is-

Sly: He said no spoilers, idiot...

Leo: Ban doesn't own Yugioh 5D..blah..blahblah..blah.

The sun just rose over Duel academy, and Leo was on his way to class when he noticed some boy hand a random girl a love letter. ''Hm..'' He said, before he had a malicious sparkle in his eye and he busted out a paper and pencil, write on the page before folding it in half and placing it on luna desk, with ''From: Sly'' on the cover.

Luna came into class and saw the note, blinking as she opened at read ''I'm a huge loser at feelings, but... I love you, and.. I want to date.'' Luna's heart beat fastened as butterflies fluttered within her stomach, she panicked. ''No way... not sly.. this isn't him for real right? I should ask..'' she thought, as sly walked in, but she was to embarrassed to talk to him. ''Morning Sly!'' Leo shouted. ''Having a great morning? I definitely am!'' He smiled evilly.

Sly blinked and looked towards Leo. ''As good as any other boring, dull day where I have to sit around losers like you.. why are you so weird today anyway?'' Leo just smirked and started his work.

Voila blinked between her brother and her crush, then looked at Luna, whose face was so red that it would stop traffic. ''Leo.. did you.. do what I think you did?'' she whispered to him.

''If you think I wrote a fake love letter confessing Sly's deep affection for Luna, then.. NOPE, totally not me, didn't have a thing to do with it at all what-so-ever.'' He winked at her.

Voila giggled before remarking. ''You're so cute when your mean.''

''I get that a lot.. sometimes.. never before... Thanks anyway!'' he said, as voila laughed.

Now there was another darkness, and a duelist appeared.

''I'm looking to duel the one known as sly!''

Sly smirked. ''Its about time! Lets go loser!'

They both started to duel. The duel progressed and it is now the duelist, Mariz, in the lead with necroface, Macro cosmos, and Ancient forest out.

''I attack with Necroface! That means Scrap searcher dies, and at the end of the battle phase, so does necroface! And that will mill the last cards in your deck!''

Sly looked in horror as he lost, and suddenly a gash appeared across his back, blood oozing from it.

He yelled out in pain before falling to his knees and Mariz laughed at him. ''You humans are pathetic! Back to our master's hideout, by weakling!.'' He said as he vanished. Luna was crying. ''S-sly! Oh my go-'' Just then sly passed out, and Voila, Leo, and Luna rushed him to the school infirmary.

Luna refused to leave the young mans side, even after Leo and Voila had went to sleep.

''Oh.. I'm so sorry sly.. I shouldn't have let you duel that creepy man, i'm sorry! I love you so much..'' She was sobbing, ranting out at no body.

Sly was only half unconscious, so it only appeared as a dream and he mumbled. ''L-love you to...l..Luna...'' Luna's face went bright red, wondering if it was just a figment of her imagination.. or desire. She wiped the tears from her eyes before saying ''D-did.. you say something sly?'' but the boy had passed out again, unable to answer her.

Luna fell asleep in the chair next to Sly.

Xevro laughed. ''That was completely pathetic!''

Zeran just rolled his eyes. ''Better then your minion, MINE actually did something, other then get his behind wrapped in a present and left under his own Christmas tree!''

Xevro got very serious. ''That runt of a girl got lucky, thats all!''

Yokana chortled and retorted. ''again, really, you men are so serious! Stop making lame excuses for your failures.'' She cackled and looked at Raviel. ''My lord of phantasm will be more then enough to stomp out those brats.'' She smiled.

Thats all!

Lumina: Awwwwwwwwwww! KAWAII! Why wont a certain ruka confess her love for me. V.V

me: Who could love y- I mean.. yes.. loving big sister, I would also like to know why.. ||cough cough||

Sly: Idiots.

Luna: What was the point of that embarrassing letter?

Me: IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Bye everyone.


End file.
